


El ángel de Varsovia.

by Steildottir



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steildottir/pseuds/Steildottir
Summary: Aleska estaba condenada al gueto. Al ver cómo un pequeño niño muere, decide hacer algo al respecto. Ella salvó a miles de pequeños. Y aunque al final de su aventura fuera torturada y humillada; y aunque tenga que vivir el resto de sus años cómo una fugitiva.. No se arrepiente de nada.





	1. Chapter 1

Aleska era maestra en una primaria. Amaba enseñarle a los niños, principalmente a aquellos que necesitaran mas ayuda y atención. También, tenía un doctorado en enfermería.

Era.. Ahora cada que veía a escondidas a los niños del gueto, les enseñaba cómo "sobrevivir".

Había un pequeño niño, le recordaba a su hermano, Danail. Ella también tiene una hermana, Jazmin. Los tuvo que dejar abandonados ya que no quería que ellos pasasen por su misma suerte.

Daniel tocó su hombro. — Aleska. — Su compañero húngaro hizo que apartara la mirada de los niños. — Vamos, hay que trabajar.

Aleska hizo casó a su amigo. Su único amigo.

¿Su trabajo? Sacar los cadáveres de aquel gueto.


	2. Chapter 2

Su día transcurría cómo siempre; despertaba, trabajaba, dormía.

Y al siguiente día, la misma rutina, siempre.

Pero hoy algo cambió.

Lo que vió fue a tres soldados pateando a un pequeño niño que ocultaba entre sus brazos un pedazo de pan.

Aleska no estaba acostumbrada a fingir lo que no es, a fingir sus emociones.

Rápidamente corrió hacía aquel niño, pero una mano la detuvo, tirandola hacía una esquina.

— ¿¡Qué demonios crees que haces, Aleska?!

Era Daniel, su amigo, observándola con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡El niño! — Exclamó, queriendo levantarse. Daniel la obligó a quedarse en el suelo, sujetándola de los hombros.

— ¡¿Acaso no valoras tu vida?! — La sarandeó. — ¡¿Piensas que va a ser así de fácil poder rescatarlo?! ¡Primero nos fusilaran! — La sujeto como mas fuerza. — ¡Deja de poner la vida de los antes que la tuya!

Aleska cayó en la cruda realidad.

Daniel tenía razón, ella no podría salvarlo.

Bajó su mirada, sollozante.

— No llores, por favor. — Daniel se agachó, acariciando su cabeza.

Rompió en un silencioso llanto.

★

Daniel fue ordenado a levantar aquel cadáver.

No podía siquiera mirar el cuerpo de aquel niño, lleno de moretones, cortes..

Quería vomitar.

¿Por qué los humanos eran así de crueles...?

Lo levantó en una carretilla, quién sabe dónde se lo llevarían.. o más bien, que harían con él.

Sólo observaba cómo aquel cadáver resaltaba entre los cientos más que habían dentro de esa carretilla que de alejaba lentamente de él.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquella escena marcó totalmente a Aleska.

No podía soportar que otros niños pasaran por lo mismo.

Por eso, decidió hacer algo al respecto.

Se acercó a una madre, le dijo, que podía sacar a sus hijos de allí debido a que era enfermera y tenía la excusa perfecta.

Se negó rotundamente.

Aleska no entendía por qué. ¡Solamente quería ayudar...!

Le deseó lo mejor y fue hacía otra madre.

Esta, estaba bastante enferma, en malas condiciones.

Aceptó rápidamente su petición. Todo fuera por ellos.

★

Aleska le pidió a aquel niño que se quedara totalmente callado y quieto, por su bien.

\- Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien. - Dijo, con una sonrisa amable. El niño sonrió devuelta.. Aleska transmitía seguridad... Confiaba en ella.

Aleska sacó a aquel niño en un ataúd, había muerto por tifus... Supuestamente.

Y así, sacó a varios niños.

Pero a veces eso no bastaba; así que los sacaba en lo que encontraba; Bolsas de patatas,sacos, cestos de basura, cajas de herramientas, cargamentos de mercancías.

Aleska sentía la adrenalina cada vez que sacaba a un niño del gueto.

No quería que ningún niño muriera, ni que fuera llevado al campo de concentración.

Haría lo posible por cambiar el destino de cuántos niños fueran posibles.

Cueste lo que cueste.

\- Aleska. - La llamó Daniel, visiblemente enojado. - ¿Qué demonios es lo que estás haciendo..? ¿No te importa tu propia vida..?

Aleska guardó silencio. No podía responder a aquello. ¿Qué debía responder..?

\- ... No te apoyaré en esto, Aleska.

Daniel le dió la espalda, se detuvo un momento antes de irse.. Cómo si quisiera decirle algo, pero no dijo nada. Solamente se marchó.

Aleska no estaba enojada, él puso su vida antes que las demás.. y era comprensible, pero ella no era así, ella quería ayudar.

Vió cómo se alejaba, tristemente.  
Aún así, era su amigo, y lo amaba incondicionalmente.

-Debería volver a trabajar. - Murmuró, cansada.


	4. Chapter 4

Entre los miles de niños y bebés rescatados, uno de los ejemplos que pasó a la posteridad fue el de Elzbieta Ficowska.

Ella tenía cinco meses cuando Aleska le suministró un narcótico y la colocó en una caja de madera con agujeros para que entrara el aire.

Fue sacada del gueto junto con un cargamento de ladrillos. La madre de Elzbieta escondió una cuchara de plata entre las ropas de su bebé. La cuchara llevaba grabado su apodo, Elzunia, y la fecha de nacimiento: 5 de enero de 1942. .

La madre de Elzunia llamó por teléfono para escuchar los balbuceos de su hija. Muertos sus padres en el gueto, la joven salvada Elzbieta Ficowska fue años después conocida con el apodo de "la niña de la cuchara de plata".

 

/No es un "capítulo" de verdad.  
Sino un fragmento de la historia verdadera.   
Solo cambié los nombres.   
Eso, bai


	5. Chapter 5

Dejar a la pequeña a manos de una ayudante fue muy difícil para ella. Fueron semanas, pero logró conectarse fuertemente con la bebé.

Ahora, se encontraba en el escritorio de su casa; quería que los niños un día pudieran recuperar sus verdaderos nombres, su identidad, sus historias personales y sus familias. Entonces ideó un archivo en el que registraba los nombres de los niños y sus nuevas identidades.

Resguardó aquellos archivos bajo tierra, en su propio patio. Nadie se dió cuenta, jamás.

— Debería volver al gueto..

Dejó su casa limpia, impecable. Debía volver a trabajar. Se preguntaba si hoy, podría ver a Daniel. Él ha estado evitandola, y lo entiende perfectamente. Pero solo por una vez, Aleska desearía que se volteara a verla.

Salió de su casa, tranquilamente.  
Las calles estaban demasiado tranquilas.  
Sentía demasiada tranquilidad..  
¿Eso era realmente..?   
Tuvo un mal presentimiento. No debía haber este tipo de tranquilidad.   
Siguió caminando, con rapidez. Algo no estaba bien.

Un soldado alemán paró frente a ella.

— Subase al auto.

Ordenó. Aleska se paralizó. Estaba completamente asustada. ¿Su vida terminaría ahí..? No podía moverse. Quería correr, quería huir, pero sus piernas no respondían.

— He dicho que se suba al auto.

Volvió a ordenar con aquella voz ronca. Cómo pudo, Aleska subió al auto. Tenía miedo. Estaba paralizada. Pero si lo que querían era información, jamás se los daría. Preferiría estar muerta que delatar a todas las familias que confiaron en ella.

El 20 de octubre de 1943, fue detenida por la Gestapo y llevada a la prisión de Pawiak, donde fue brutalmente torturada.


	6. Chapter 6

Aleska fue tirada en un colchón de paja sin piedad. Su rostro y cuerpo estaban cubiertos de moretones, heridas, sangre. Pero el dolor no le importaba con tal de protejer a esos niños.

Ella era la única que sabía los nombres y las direcciones de las familias que albergaban a los niños judíos.

Soportó la tortura y se negó a traicionar a sus colaboradores o a cualquiera de los niños ocultos.

Sus mejillas ardían, ¿Tenía fiebre? Quizá.

Tosió. Habían ahogado su cabeza varias veces en agua fría. Muy fría.

Quemaron la yema de sus dedos, su espalda recibió latigazos, todo tipo de tortura soportó.

Cada que la golpeaban, sólo recortaba la sonrisa de los niños salvados. Eso le daba la fuerza de seguir. No le importaba morir con tal de que aquellos niños crecieran sanos y felices.

No podía moverse, su cuerpo temblaba inconscientemente. No sentía nada. No sabía cómo sentirse. Aquel miedo se apoderó tanto de ella que ya no lo sentía.

¿Que estará haciendo Daniel? ¿Lo sabrá? ¿Sabrá que se la llevaron?

Por primera vez quisiera ver a sus hermanos después de tanto tiempo. Los extraña. ¿Cómo estarán ahora?

La puerta se abrió. ¿Otra vez..?

Aleska no abrió los ojos. La luz le molestaba.

Estaba lista para lo que fuera.


	7. Chapter 7

— ¿Sabe usted que fue sentenciada a muerte?

Preguntó aquel soldado alemán. Aleska notó algo extraño en su acento. No dijo nada.

— Esto es cómo la muerte.

Escupió, viéndole a los ojos llenos de rabia.

— ¿Entonces por qué no dice dónde están los niños?

— Jamás. 

— Es hora de su interrogatorio adicional.

Aquel soldado la levantó con fuerza y la esposó. Salieron caminando de la celda. A Aleska le pareció raro que la llevara caminando, le estaba mostrando gran parte de la instalación haciendo eso. Ni siquiera tapó sus ojos o la llevó en un auto. ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Qué estaba planeando?

Al salir de los pasillos, le quitó las esposas y en la puerta de salida que daba a un bosque, el soldado activó una alarma.

La empujó fuera de la instalación y gritó "corre" en polaco.

Aleska miró perpleja al soldado.

Él volvió a gritar: corre.

Cómo pudo, sus piernas reaccionaron y echó a correr.

¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué la ayudaba? ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

Puso su mente en blanco, lo más importante era que saliera de aquel lugar lo más rápido posible.

Al día siguiente halló su propio nombre en la lista de polacos ejecutados.


	8. Chapter 8

De alguna forma, logró llegar a la casa de Daniel.

Tocó con desesperación la puerta.

— ¿Quién demonios es a esta hora..? — Daniel abrió la puerta, encontrándose a una cansada y lastimada Aleska frente a él.

Daniel no preguntó nada y de un empujón metió a la rubia a su casa.

La abrazó fuertemente.

— Tu.. imbécil.. tonta.. estúpida.. — Daniel se echó a llorar en el hombro de Aleska mientras ella solamente recuperaba el aliento y se tragaba todo lo que el húngaro tenía para decirle.

— Me afixias.. — Logró decir con voz quebrada.

Daniel se separó rápidamente.

— ¿Qué pasó..?

— Ellos saben lo que hago.. — Admitió.

— ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo es que lograste escapar? — Daniel solo veía sus heridas, graves heridas. Se sorprendió al verla ¿Cómo es que había llegado a su casa corriendo en ese estado?

— Un soldado.. me gritó en polaco.. que corriera.. me liberó..

— ¿La resistencia?

-— No lo sé..

— Tranquila. Todo está bien ahora. — acarició su cabeza, cálidamente.

Aleska abrazó fuertemente a Daniel. Quería sentir aquel calor un rato más. Lloró en su pecho. Quería volver a verlo. Quería seguir ayudando. Agradecida al cielo por aquella oportunidad.

— ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón, perdón! — Repetía, sollozante.

— Está bien, Aleska. Todo está bien ahora. Vamos a idear un plan para poder seguir ayudando. — La abrazó, con fuerza y cariño.

— ¿Vamos..? ¿Tu..? — ¿Hablaba en serio?

— Fui egoísta al dejarte sola con esto. Desde ahora, te ayudaré. — Sonrió, decidido.

— Hagamos esto juntos. — Aleska entrelazó sus manos. Un sentimiento cálido la invadía.

— Sí, juntos. — Ambos sonrieron mutuamente.

Lo lograrían si lo hacían juntos.


	9. Chapter 9

No hubo tiempo de idear planes.

En 1943, empezó el levantamiento de Varsovia.

Fue una gran oportunidad para que Aleska recuperada las listas que dejó enterradas en su patio.

Daniel preparó su camioneta, volverían a la casa de Aleska, que estaba cerca del gueto y por ende, de los alemanes.

Tenían nervios mezclados con miedo. Era compresible.

Pero si estaban juntos, podían lograrlo. Daniel tomó su mano. Ella correspondió gentilmente.

Su amistad no iba a romperse fácilmente.

Era tiempo de irse.


	10. Chapter 10

Aleska salió de la camioneta que estaba estacionada en frente su casa.

Su vecindario era un caos. Los polacos se preparaban para reverlarse.

Cruzó los pasillos de su casa hasta llegar al patio.

Levantó las piedras que escondían aquel agujero donde se encontraban los frascos de vidrio, los sacó con cuidado verificando que las listas estuvieran intactas.

Escuchó el sonido de una pistola recargandose detrás de su nuca. Giró lentamente, un soldado alemán apuntaba a su cabeza.

— Tenía la sospecha de que estuvieran enterradas en tu patio.

Aleska cerró los ojos, ¿Era ese su fin?

— Me llamo Ludwig.

— ¿Por qué te presentas..? — Abrió sus ojos, confundida.

El soldado alemán bajó su arma.

—Aquí hay una pequeña lista de personas que logré sacar de los campos de concentración.

Le tendió aquel papel.

Aleska lo tomó lentamente. Reconoció algunos nombres.

— ¿Eres el de la otra vez? — Inquirió.

— Sí.

— Gracias por ayudarme. — Quiso decírselo antes, pero debido a las circunstancias no pudo hacerlo.

— De nada.. — Ludwig sonrió. — Pero, deberías correr.

Sirenas sonaron, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

— Me aseguraré de tener tu nombre presente.

Dijo sonriente para luego echarse a correr hacia la camioneta de Daniel.

Entró y el húngaro no perdió tiempo para acelerar rápidamente.

— ¿¡Por qué tardaste tanto?! — Exclamó, enojado.

— Me encontré con un amigo. — Aleska sonrió, Daniel la observó con rareza.

Ludwig.. Era un lindo nombre.


	11. Chapter 11

La guerra aún no había terminado. Ahora los alemanes sabían que ella estaba viva. Además de Ludwig, otros soldados la vieron entrar a la camioneta.

Debía vivir su vida escondida hasta que la guerra terminase.

Daniel estaba con ella. Siempre lo estuvo y no iba a dejarla fácilmente. Eso la alegraba bastante.

Vivían en un lugar y luego de unos días se iban. A veces dormían en casas abandonadas o bajo puentes. En lugares insólitos y sucios.   
Todo lo hacían para sobrevivir.

Comía enlatados, y si no había, debía conformarse con agua.

Daniel solía cantar para ella en las noches. Amaba su voz, era una voz extraordinaria que no era apreciada.

Un día, despertaron por los gritos en la calle.  
La calle que siempre era silenciosa, hoy estaba siendo muy ruidosa. Escuchaba festejos, gritos, llantos.

Logró escuchar un: ¡La guerra a terminado! Desde afuera. Daniel se levantó rápidamente junto a ella. ¿La guerra.. había terminado?

¿Terminó..? Aleska no podía creerselo.

Lágrimas cayeron inconscientemente. Estaba muy feliz. ¿Eso significa que ya no tendría que vivir de ese modo otra vez? ¿Qué podría ver a sus hermanos? Escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Daniel la abrazó, el también no podía creerselo.


	12. Chapter 12

— ¡Ahí está! — Exclamó una niña al ver a Aleska bajando de un tren.

Aleska sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡Hermana! — Gritaron los dos pequeños que se acercaban corriendo rápidamente hacia ella.

La abrazaron fuertemente, ella correspondió con la misma fuerza.

— ¡Te extrañamos tanto! — Jazmin lloraba al ver a su hermana. Danail, solamente disfrutaba del abrazo silenciosamente.

— Siempre preguntaban por ti. — Habló su amigo, Toris. Él se encargó de cuidarlos mientras ella no estaba.

— ¿En serio? Si les dije que iba a estar bien..

— ¡No nos vuelvas a dejar! — La menor se aferraba a su hermana.

— ¡No lo haré!

— Prometelo. — Danail quién antes callaba, ahora dijo sus primeras palabras.

— ¡Lo prometo! — sonriente, volvió a darles un fuerte abrazo.

Era tiempo de ir al comité de salvamento de los judíos supervivientes.

Fue recibida en aquel lugar con halagos, aplausos y festejo. ¿Cómo supieron de sus actividades? ¿Daniel habrá dicho algo?

Le entregó las listas al presidente del comité, aquellas listas que guardaba con ansias.

Lamentablemente la mayor parte de las familias de los niños había muerto en los campos de concentración nazis.

En un principio los chicos que no tenían una familia adoptiva fueron cuidados en diferentes orfanatos y poco a poco se los envió a Palestina.

Aleska estaba triste de oír eso. Se aseguraría de orar por ellos. Ahora debía enfocarse en los niños que quedaron.

Algunos la reconocieron, los más grandes. Ellos querían saber sobre sus padres así que Aleska les contó sobre su origen y qué pasó con ellos.

Los más pequeños no la reconocieron, pero contó su historia a los tutores de aquellos niños; prometiendo que llegando la hora, le contarían la verdad de sus principios a los pequeños.

Los niños sólo la conocían por su nombre clave "Jolanta". Pero años más tarde, cuando su foto salió en un periódico luego de ser premiada por sus acciones humanitarias durante la guerra, un hombre la llamó por teléfono y le dijo: "Recuerdo su cara, usted es quien me sacó del Gueto." Y así comenzó a recibir muchas llamadas y reconocimientos.

Pero nunca pensó que recibiría homenaje alguno por sacar a los 2 500 niños judíos del gueto, ni por soportar las torturas de los nazis.

No hizo aquellos actos para recibir gloria, los hizo por amor a la vida de aquellos inocentes niños.

De anciana, "la niña de la cuchara", Elzbieta la visitaba frecuentemente, estaba agradecida con ella, por haberla dejado vivir. Aleska decía que no tenía nada que agradecerle, pero la "niña" insistía.

Pasó sus últimos momentos con sus hermanos, Daniel, y la gente que amaba.

Fue una buena vida. Una llena de aventuras y propósitos.

Aún así, Aleska que preguntaba que habría pasado con aquel soldado alemán, Ludwig. Siempre estuvo en su mente. Deseaba que tuviera una vida larga y prospera.

Estaba feliz por todo lo que había logrado.   
Estaba feliz por las vidas que había salvado.   
Fue feliz.


	13. Chapter 13

¿Qué pasó con la protagonista de la historia dirán?

Fue nombrada dama de la Orden del Águila Blanca, la condecoración más elevada concedida en Polonia. Y además, en 2007 fue nominada al premio Nobel de la paz.

Sin duda, un ángel que ayudó a que no perdamos la fé en la humanidad. Y que demostró que si hay voluntad de ayudar, puede lograrse cualquier cosa, hasta lo que parece imposible. 

 

Fin


End file.
